AB Episode 2 The Late Atomic Betty Part 2
by GameKirby
Summary: As Betty takes on a new persona as Galactica, Betty feels that her reputation as Atomic Betty is starting to be forgotten as Maximus plans a to invade a Betty-less planet Earth as the town thinks that Betty is dead.
1. The Rise of Galactica

The 1st Plot: (The Late Atomic Betty Part 2) -The Rise of Galactica-

After Betty saves her school but secretly escapes to galactic HQ, a bomb explodes as the townspeoples think that Betty had died, the news goes around the universe as it mourns for the loss of Betty as later on, Betty tries her new suit with a persona by calling herself Galactica: guardian of good as Sparky and X-5 fly in her spaceship with black armbands with "Betty" written on them. At a gold reserved, the blood monks rob the place with Maximus as the galactica starcruiser lands as both Sparky and X-5 exit, Betty exits as Galactica until Maximus doesn't know that it is Betty in disguise as she uses her shoulder missiles to blast the blood monks as Betty flies to Minimus and punches him as she says in a different voice "Murderer, you killed Betty" as Minimus starts crying like a baby on why he killed Betty. Maximus tries to destroy Galactica with a giant claw as the moment a claw grabs her, Betty's strength from her suit makes her 20 times stronger as she manages to throw Maximus on to his ship as he declares Galactica his new arch-nemesis as Betty feels that her own identity is starting to be forgotten. After Maximus retreats, Atomic Roger, Spindly Tam Kanushu and Betty's grandmother Bea arrives to check the problem as all three of them wear black arm bands as well as the Atomic Betty fanclub until they all meet the newest galactic guardian, Galactica as they feel scared that Galactica might be a bit too powerful to be with any one else. Will Betty revealed her identity as Galactica?


	2. Guilt of a Guardian

The 2nd Plot: (The Late Atomic Betty Part 2) -Guilt of a Guardian-

Betty learns that her reputation as Atomic Betty is starting to be forgotten by everyone in the universe as the only ones who knew about Betty's identity we're Admiral DeGill, Sparky and X-5 as Spindly discovered a similar aura coming from Galactica as Bea can sense Betty's heart near her as Galactica flies out of HQ as Betty felt that her friends and family can sense her presense even in her super armor. As Maximus was punishing Minimus for destroying Betty without his approval, Maximus puts the Earth Channel as the town of Moose Jaw Heights puts a carnival in memory of Betty as Maximus had an idea: To kidnap and destroy all those who love Betty, her family as he prepares his blood monks and robots to invade Betty's hometown as meanwhile in Galactic HQ, Noah appears as he sees Betty's bracelet. Noah thinks that the guardians are replacing Betty with a new guardian as Betty pops up as Galactica until both of them gasps as she said "Who are you, young man?" as Noah meets her when all the sudden, an alert beeps as Maximus' forces appear from space as Betty must fight Maximus as Noah hugs Galactica, not knowing that it is Betty as she flies out of HQ. The people started to have fun as Penelope carried an anti-ghost pendant when suddenly Maximus' ship arrives to attack the carnival as the citizens run away as the robots started to attack the carnival until Betty arrives as Galactica with Sparky and X-5 helping until Maximus manages to pull Betty's helmet off revealing herself as Galactica. Betty has been revealed, will she beat Maximus?


	3. Betty, Alive and Well

The Final Plot: (The Late Atomic Betty Part 2) -Betty, Alive and Well-

Maximus was confused cause he never saw Betty in her Earth form as he thought it was really Galactica as her grandmother Bea, Spindly Tam Kanushu and Atomic Roger discover that Betty IS Galactica as Maximus overhears them as he summons the blood monks and his robots to attack Betty and the others as her suit makes her punch the enemies back to Maximus' ship as Maximus and Minimus retreat. Betty felt like she cause a hoax for her so called death as Betty thought that she can get a new start as Galactica as Bea explains that you can be a new hero as a universal camera shows Betty unmasked as Galactica as the universe was proud to see her alive as removes her suit as Betty was wearing her normal clothes as she, Bea and the others try to think of a plan to make her alive. X-5 arrives with an idea to make it look like Betty is returning from the dead by with a so-called "holy" entrance as Betty's starcruisher camouflages itself like a cloud as the Bangoons create holograms of a set of angel wings and a halo on Betty, along with a white light coming to her as it was a bit cloudy as the townspeople check on a light heading towards Betty's tombstone. Betty's parents and her schoolmates noticed a bright, angelic light appears as Betty floats down with angel wings and a halo above as the people we're shocked to see Betty as an angel as the wings and halo vanish as the cloud disappears as everyone sees that Betty is alive until Penelope starts getting scared that Betty is a zombie as she runs off until everyone thinks of Betty as a true angel. THE END


End file.
